


It Has Been Zero Days

by hesterbyrde



Series: What Carries Weight [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Feels, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Spoilers for Season 2, carving, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Melinda helps Phil document his latest carving episode, she takes him to bed to help him feel more like himself again.</p><p>Takes place after 2x02 "Heavy is the Head." No spoilers for anything past that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Been Zero Days

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from my other bit of SHIELD smut called "Shore Leave." It's not completely necessary to have read it, but it will give some context for a few details.
> 
> Also, the end of this fic includes some half awake sexy time. While it is not intended to be at all rapey, I know that falls under dubious consent for some people, so you've been warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my latest foray into May/Coulson. It is my very favorite ship for this fandom. Thanks for reading!

May watched as Coulson stepped back from the wall and gazed up at his work. A few hours ago, the wall had been smooth and blank. Now, it was filled in arcane carvings, and the drop cloth under his bare feet was covered with drifts of drywall dust. She wasn't sure which she feared more; her own lack of understanding about these markings (though her money was on schematics for some kind of circuitry), or the fact that the person carving the marks hadn't the first idea about their meaning either. It made her feel shivery and ill at ease.

She returned her eyes to Phil just in time to see his knees start to give out. She galloped forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground, but only just barely. Hands under his arms, she half-helped and half-dragged him to his desk chair. She crouched down facing him and began to take stock of his condition. He didn't look pale or seem to be short of breath. His pulse was even and not alarmingly elevated. He was just sweaty, like he had spent the last few hours at the gym, and his eyes were partly closed.

“Phil?” She called, fighting to keep the fearful rise in pitch out of her voice. “Phil. Can you hear me?” She placed her hand on his clammy face and he sucked in a sharp breath. He blinked slowly several times as his vision cleared.

“Melinda? What...” he was going to ask her what had happened, but his eyes slid past her face to focus on the carved wall behind him. “How... how long was I... working?” He reluctantly fumbled with the words.

Melinda checked her watch. “Just shy of three and a half hours.” She answered, studying his face. “How do you feel?”

“Like I've been run over by a train.” he answered with a huff. “And weak. Like... low blood sugar. Did you get pictures and... and everything?”

She nodded, and gave him her best and most reassuring face. There were more pressing matters at hand. “Do you feel worse than last time?”

“I... well I mean today was a long day and...”

Melinda held up a hand to halt his verbal dodging.

Phil swallowed and looked up at her guiltily. “Yes. The... the weakness is worse. Almost like I haven't eaten today, but I'm not hungry. I'm mostly just...” he punctuated himself with a yawn. “Tired.”

“Let's get you to bed, then.” She said, standing and making to throw his arm over her shoulders.

“No, it's fine. I can...” Phil went to stand, but he was barely able to lift himself out of the chair. He collapsed again quickly.

“Quit being stubborn and let me help you. That's what I'm here for.”

“You're here to help me document these episodes.” he said obstinately.

“I'm here for you.” she corrected in a serious tone that left little room for argument. “Just like always.”

“What if someone sees you having to carry me to my bedroom?” Phil asked looking up at her worriedly.

“Then we'll come up with something, but everyone's likely in bed by now. It's after midnight, and the halls have been quiet for the last hour or so.”

Phil groaned as he tried to stand again, his arms quaking as he put his weight on them. Melinda hauled him to his feet, pulling one arm over her shoulders and together they hobbled out of Phil's office, locking it behind them. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone on their trek. Once they were securely locked inside his bedroom, Melinda helped Phil to the bed. His room was small and modest, not unlike hers, but his was home to his endless collection of historical knickknacks. Melinda spied a mini fridge by the dresser and procured a bottle of water. She cracked the seal and passed it to Phil.

“Thank you.” he responded, as he began pawing clumsily at his tie. “Why did I leave this fucking thing on?” he mumbled.

“Let me.” Melinda knelt down in front of him and deftly picked the knot apart before moving on to the buttons on his shirt.

Phil watched her work with placid fascination as he sipped at his water. He was starting to come back to himself, and with that came the understanding of what Melinda was doing. He couldn't help smiling at her, which garnered her attention, but she said nothing. She unrolled his sleeves and helped him slide his tie and dress shirt off. Then, her hands went to his belt buckle.

Phil froze as all the blood that had been working to return his brain to reality went pooling into his dick. He felt his cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment. He ducked his head as Melinda's eyes flickered up to his face.

“What's wrong?” She asked, stilling her hands. If she noticed his cock swelling in his pants, her voice didn't betray it.

“Nothing...” Phil mumbled.“I just... it's been awhile since anyone's undressed me.” He smirked at her rather pitifully, as the flush spread to his ears and down his neck. He took a long swallow of cold water, hoping it would help clear his head.

Melinda, still on her knees, made no indication of surprise or humor. “Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It's not that simple.” he said shaking his head and not looking at her.

“Then let me rephrase.” she said grasping his free hand. She could feel the new callouses forming from the carving under her fingers. They weren't smooth like his callouses from years of range practice. She hoped they never would be. “I want to help you if you'll let me. In any way. If that's what you need. Is it?” Her eyes searched his face.

Phil sighed, and smiled. How lucky he was to have her. Someone who would just put it all out there like that. Give herself over if that meant his absolution, or even just his comfort. He licked his lips and spoke very carefully. “The carving feels like an out of body experience. And when I come back... come down from it I just... I feel strange in my own skin. Almost like... like I'm not human.”

“But you are.” Melinda assured him, stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

“I... I know.” he said, still not looking at her. He focused instead on her hand, where it rested around his. “And this feeling will fade but... the thought of getting to be with you again. I mean... we haven't since Seattle because... well, we just haven't had the opportunity. But... I just... I want it.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, and forced his gaze to meet hers. “I've been wanting it. I never felt more like myself than when I'm with you. Be it in bed or otherwise. With you I feel confident and complete. But, also I feel guilty because I don't want you to feel used or obliged. Especially now with my... condition.” his mouth worked distastefully around the word.

Melinda smiled then. Her real smile. The patient one, with no teeth and warm eyes. She gave a long-suffering huff of breath. “I do not feel obliged. I'm offering.” she assured him gently. “And feeling used? Well, that isn't such a bad thing. To be useful. At least not to... to someone like me. Isn't that how this is supposed to work? If you need to use me, then do it. You've done it before.”

“But that was different. We met in the middle, so to speak.”

“I know. It was before Ward betrayed us, and Hydra melted S.H.I.E.L.D. out from under us.” she said bitterly. “It was before Garrett and all this drawing. And that means it's even more important now. It means where we are now is the middle. So we're meeting there again. I want to be here for you, if you need me. That's what it's about after all. So if you want this...” She trailed off, wanting to let him fill in the rest.

Phil swallowed and weighed her words. “I do want this.” he told her, threading his fingers through hers.

“Then, tell me what you want.” She sat back on her heels, took the water bottle from him and set it on the nightstand.

“You. I want you. Just... I need to feel like my skin is my own. And...” he trailed off frowning.

“And what?” May prompted gently. She could see the gears turning in his head.

“And like you are my own, too.” he said softly.

“I think I can do that.” Melinda said, her smile fading with resolution around the edges, but the light never left her eyes. In fact, it burned all the brighter.

She pushed herself back upright on her knees and finished unbuckling his belt. She helped him shimmy out of his pants and then she began slowly grazing her hands over his thighs. She felt the heat of his skin and the solidness of his muscles through the thin fabric of his boxers. (She had to admit, she was a little disappointed that they weren't Captain America boxers.) The thought made a fond smile spread over her face as she pondered which course of action to take. 

Even though it was being left up to her, she was ultimately in the service of Phil's needs. This wasn't a night for rambunctious play or any sort of vigorous sex. She cocked her head and looked up into Phil's face as she considered options. He looked so tired and lost. And more than a little afraid. She cupped his cheek in her hand, using the ball of her thumb to map the lines in his face deepened with care and exhaustion. He let the weight of his head fall into her palm as he kissed her thumb. “What are you smiling at?” He asked, his own grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You, sir.” She raised up on her knees and kissed him gently. He was sluggish to respond at first but when he did it stole her breath. He slid one hand into her hair and held her fast against his lips. He didn't use much strength, but he didn't need it. She swayed and gave herself over to him, as he licked into her mouth. When he ended the kiss, Melinda leaned her head against his chest, breathing in the distant scent of his aftershave, and the heady smell of the sweat on his skin.

She looked up at him after a moment, studying his face and feeling captured by his heated gaze. “Lie back, please.” she requested as she rose gracefully to her feet. She stepped away from the bed, and Phil frowned briefly before the expression melted with the understanding that she was about to undress herself for him.

It wasn't a strip tease, though her movements were occasionally coy and sensual. Phil felt more like he was watching a supplicant strip before entering a temple. Her eyes were downcast as she peeled her clothing away one button and one slip of fabric over skin at a time. She was totally shameless and without guile and it made Phil's mouth water. All he could think about was how hard he was and how badly he wanted to put his hands on her. And how at this moment he would kill for the strength to pin her to the bed and make her beg him for each pleasure he desired to give her. But that wasn't in the cards tonight, and that made him wonder all the more what was in store.

When she was totally nude, Melinda walked towards him, her hips lilting in the slightest serpentine sway. She spread her hands over his chest as she pulled herself astride his hips, resting just above the pronounced bulge in his boxers. Phil's hands found the small of her back, and she could feel them trembling. Whether with exhaustion or excitement, she couldn't be sure. 

She leaned down, curtaining their faces with her hair and kissed him again. As she did, she rucked up his shirt, caressing her hands over his ribs before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Her eyes fell on the wide scar that crawled down Phil's breastbone. He glanced down at it too, before quickly looking away. He hated the sight of it now because of what he felt it might signify. He was damaged. More than he had ever guessed. Maybe even beyond repair.

Melinda saw his reaction and bit her lip, trailing her finger down the white swathe of raised skin. She tossed her hair back over her shoulders and leaned down to lave her tongue along the scar, feeling Phil shudder as she did. Then, she kissed it with all the gentleness she could muster. She felt Phil's hand in her hair and she looked up. His eyes were full of some unsaid emotion... or hurt. She couldn't really tell which. She smoothed her hand over the scar and smiled at him, just the barest twitch of her lips.

Then, she slid her hand lower, over the plane of his stomach to the waist band of his boxers. She arranged herself on her side as she worked them off, watching his cock spring free with an eagerness she made no effort to hide. She looked up at his face, watching his pupils dilate as she ghosted her hand over his erection. After a few passes, she took hold of him in earnest, making him arch his back and suck in air between his teeth. She stroked him slowly, with an even pressure that was at once both luxuriously arousing and frustratingly gentle. She followed his thrusting, but avoided tightening her grip. She was in no rush and she knew he was too tired to put up much of a fight.

“God, Melinda.” Phil whispered, closing his eyes. He could barely lie still, his hips bucking him into her palm.

“Relax, Phil. Just enjoy it. I'm not going to be a tease.” She told him gently, still maintaining her infuriating caress. 

“You could be if you wanted. I'm in no position to struggle.” He said, his voice rough.

“I don't want to be.” She leaned up to kiss him, flicking her tongue briefly between his lips before asking “Would you like me to suck you off?” She punctuated the offer by licking at the hollow of his throat.

“I... God... if you want.”

“I do want. Of course I want. But is that what you want?”

“Jesus, yes. Your mouth is amazing and I want to feel it.”

Melinda scooted lower on the bed, draping one leg across his. She lightly kissed the inside of his hip, before licking a wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Phil moaned aloud before he jammed his fist against his mouth to keep himself quiet, not wanting anyone out on a midnight stroll to hear him. She licked again, slower this time, curling her tongue around his girth. Then, she took him into her mouth, sliding her hands along his lower back to hold herself against him. His fingers quickly tangled themselves into her hair as she began to suck him down in a slow, languid pull of her lips.

She was as equally gentle and slow in this as she had been with her hands. Phil felt lost in the velvety heat of her mouth as she drew him in and out. She kept the pressure soft and easy, sliding him over her tongue which curled around as much of him as she could reach. Phil sighed as they found a rhythm together. He could feel the knots of tension in his gut releasing as she worked his cock... worked him, in truth. Soon, all he could feel were sensations of warm and wet and intoxicating gentle.

They stayed that way for along time, Melinda sucking and lapping at his cock, never using her hands to help her. They instead wandered all over his body, caressing every inch of skin she could reach. Phil's hands stayed in her hair, never gripping or directing. Just possessing and carding through the strands. She was his. All his, and he was letting her know it, even if he couldn't pin her down and fuck her tonight.

After what seemed like at once both a glorious and tortuous eternity, Melinda began to pick up the pace and pressure. Her tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, sliding with delicious friction along the vein with each thrust. Melinda could taste a bitter drop of pre-come coating her tongue, and she moaned around his shaft. Phil could feel himself being pulled inexorably towards a brilliant and dazzling climax. His vision began to fuzz out, and it took all his willpower to seize Melinda by the hair and pull her off, like pulling the reins on a speeding horse.

“God, you have to stop, Melinda.” he gasped, raggedly. “You're... Jesus, you're going to make me come and I...”

She looked up at him, clearly not having expecting him to stop her. Her face was beautifully wrecked. Her pupils had blown wide open. Her lips were swollen and slick, and she licked them in a way that nearly threw Phil over the edge right then and there. “Do you want something different?” she asked, her voice rough from her ministrations.

“No, God, I almost... No, that was... But I can't... I shouldn't... What about you?” He finally tripped over enough words to get to the ones he was trying to say. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, as she began lazily caressing his balls with her free hand. Clearly, she didn't want him to get too far from the precipice she had him poised to tumble over. 

“I... I don't want to be selfish.”

“You aren't being selfish.” She replied with that patient smile that always melted his resolve.

“I just... I don't think I have the strength to...” he trailed off. Her idly stroking hand was making it difficult to concentrate.

“This isn't about you having the strength to do anything.” Melinda said, leaning up to kiss him gently and palming his cock. “Let me do this for you.”

Phil hissed between his teeth, arching a little off the mattress. He could taste himself on her willing and pliant mouth. “I... Okay.” he said reluctantly. 

“Relax,” she whispered. Her voice was serious, almost reverent. “Taking from me like this is not selfish. I am offering.”

Phil did relax when he felt the slick heat of her mouth sucking his cock down again. He moaned, and this time he made no effort to silence himself. His hands found their way back to her hair, caressing and tangling in the satiny strands. He could feel himself give, almost as if the pleasure of her mouth was sinking into his very bones.

As before, Melinda didn't keep a fast rhythm at first, but it wasn't long before she was speeding up. Her fingers dug into his lower back as she took him deeper and deeper with every thrust. Phil could feel the climax building and this time he did nothing to fight it. It surrounded him with a warm rush, and he sank into it like bath water. He cradled the back of Melinda's head, and let her name tumble from his lips. She moaned around his cock as she felt him tense, and drank down the hot rush of liquid. Her tongue curled against his cock, milking every last drop and shiver out of him.

Melinda let his softening dick fall from her lips with an obscene sound, and she looked up at Phil. She smiled at what she saw. His eyes were closed, and his face looked utterly serene. Beatific almost. She lifted her hand and caressed his brow, smiling to see all the darkened lines of worry and exhaustion fading from his face. He wasn't moving, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest. After just a moment more, he gave a soft snore, which made Melinda have to stifle a laugh.

She stiffly started to ease herself up, but his hand was on her arm in a flash. “No.” he muttered, clumsily pulling her back down to his side. “No, don't leave.”

Melinda let herself be dragged, but protested. “What if someone sees me leave your room in the morning?”

“Then we'll come up with something.” He parroted, his voice thick with sleep. “Stay.”

“Yes, sir.” Melinda replied, her smile coloring her voice. She reached down and pulled the blanket over the both of them and tucked herself against Phil's chest. Her own exhaustion claimed her in only a few moments.

***

Melinda's sleep was empty and restful, and she'd barely moved from the position she had been in when she fell asleep. She came to with a warm drifting sensation twining through her body. Only with her first breath of true wakefulness did she feel Phil's fingers slipping along the wet slit of her pussy. She gasped and opened her eyes to see his face looming close on the pillow beside her.

“Good morning.” he whispered with a cat-like smile.

Melinda didn't respond, but she couldn't keep from gripping his shoulders and grinding herself down against his hand. He responded by sliding two fingers into her, and her mouth gave a ghostly little “Oh!” as she flopped onto her back.

Phil followed her, sheets whispering as he moved to half lie on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue coursing into her mouth as his fingers pressed against that deliciously sensitive spot just inside her pussy. Melinda moaned into his parted lips and shuddered with the effort to keep still.

“Enjoy this, Melinda.” Phil told her when he pulled back from the kiss. “No need for you to control yourself this time.”

She didn't need to be told twice. She gripped his elbow with one hand and thrust down onto his fingers. With the other, she cradled the back of his neck and kissed him hard enough to bruise, especially since her lips were a bit sore from the previous night. Phil quickly caught the rolling rhythm of her body and was coaxing soft keening sounds out of her with every twist and curl of his fingers.

Melinda fell away from his lips as she felt her orgasm start to build; at first a faint heat that swelled and swirled until she felt it break over her like a wave. She arched against him, burying her face against the crook of his neck. He held her fast, one arm gripping her shoulders against his chest while his other hand worked her until the last shiver of pleasure had past.

They both held each other for a moment after, foreheads resting together as they panted. Melinda broke the silence. “You didn't have to do that.” she said, pulling him back down beside her.

“You didn't have to do what you did last night.” Phil countered, smoothing her wayward locks out of her face.

“Yes, I did.” Melinda replied with a smile. “But don't worry. I thoroughly enjoyed it.” She snuggled down against his chest, pressing her nose against his scar. She could feel sleep pulling at her again.

Phil smiled and kissed her temple. He had felt his world shift a little with her response, but he couldn't find the words to express his thoughts yet. “You're not usually so lazy.” He chided instead. “Haven't you missed your morning meditation or Tai Chi or something?”

“I'm currently one with the universe.” she grumbled. “Don't ruin it.” She leaned up to kiss him before post-orgasm drowsiness washed over her and sucked her into the safety and warmth of its embrace.


End file.
